


[Podfic of] the games that we can handle

by exmanhater



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “Okay,” Paris says, again, gesturing towards her erratically, “Here’s the plan. We need to make good on that admittedly questionable spring break kiss of our youth—that way, people will assume that we’re a lesbian power couple instead of two pathetic rapidly aging losers with no prospects whose freaking hearts go all a-flutter when they see a cute boy.”“We’re not—anything in that sentence,” Rory says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the games that we can handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665534) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2h3Vf9M) [2.95 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 06:26 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
